


Impressive

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vanessa’s thoughts during 96000





	Impressive

“Cause the only room with a view's a room with you in it”Usnavi had told Vanessa

Usnavi had been crushing on her for the longest time 

Mostly ever since they were kids she babysat his cousin Sonny 

Vanessa was the prettiest girl in the entire Barrio 

“Damn”Vanessa muttered it in response 

Vanessa had to admit she found his awkward smoothness impressive 

Next level impressive Usnavi seems to have some game 

Vanessa was sort of seeing him a new light

She liked what she was seeing


End file.
